Diffrent Wings
by Likyuni
Summary: After deafiding goddess, someone wants to get back something. Is it only the land or something else? Breath of Fire 3
1. Forest

I don't own Breath of Fire.  
  
This story takes place after third part of game when Peco buries into sand and starts to bloom and after all characters made their way home.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Forest  
  
Year later...  
  
"... And so more and more people started to build new cities here where some time ago was only desert. Even mechanical city was turned into new and lively city. People started to build their own new machines. And it's all thanks to that people who made it acorss ocean and then this desert" old man was talking while he was cleaning glasses.  
  
"So?" asked young girl without any amazement who was sitting and leaning against chop's paltry and was drinking her cold juice.  
  
"What do you mean by "so"? You aren't amazed?"  
  
"All you are talking about here is just those people and you don't even think about their motivations or past" she said swinging her hand. "They came and made all these changes, we are greatfull and all" she added sarcastic.  
  
"And who are you to talk like that?!"  
  
"Like I will tell you!"  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
"You are right. Enough of listening to you!" and she left this place.  
  
She quickly picked up her bag and made her way out of the city. Or at least she wanted to. Nobody could have known that this place would become one of the biggest places on the other continent. And this? This place was just like an entrance gate to higher levels where goddess was leaving. No one was living here. And now? Shops, buildings, industry. All was full of life.  
  
"_I just can't believe this_" dark-haired girl thought to herself as she was walking through city. "_It changed so much._"  
  
But she was hit by someone to step aside from the main road because some high personalities were being transported to town hall. On mechanical platform they waved to public that was crowded on streets and was cheering. It must have been something really important. Not always so many politicians gather in one place just like that.  
  
"I wonder what is it all about?" she asked trying to see something more then just head of people who were standing in front of her.  
  
"Don't you know?" asked brown-haired boy who was standing next to her. "It this time of the year when politicians gather to discuss thing."  
  
"Things?" she looked at him questionably.  
  
"You know. How to build new places or ... I don't know how to put it."  
  
"So what are they going to discuss about this time?"  
  
"You didn't hear about it?! Where do you come from?!" he couldn't hide his astonishment.  
  
"Well I ..." she said but she was interrupted.  
  
"Far into the west from here where there was still forest even though everywhere else there was only desert, they wanted to build new town but as people say monsters live there."  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"But not so ordinary. They also say that there live those who refused to fight in war years ago."  
  
"Refused?" she turned to him and looked like she was more interested.  
  
"Yes" he nodded. "You see in that war when Dragons were killed. It was duty of Guardians to kill them, but also those who were against orders of goddess. I've heard that some grass-runners and others did something like that and went to live in that forest and soon they turned into... Well, I don't know what, but it was due to either disobeying goddess or getting cut off outer world" then he turned his attention to these people on moving platforms. "But now, they are going to get rid of all problems and we can at last live peacefully. Don't you agree?" but she wasn't there any more.  
  
In the evening there was a huge banquet after formal meeting. All of them were still talking about political things but not in the same way. This time it looked like they were joking all about that. Saying that getting rid of their "problem" wouldn't be so tough. Ballroom was lighten up by lamps, but also by moon's light which was falling into through large windows which leaded out to balcony. Drinks, food and music. Just like always.  
  
"And then after it all will be over we can start auction. We must do it smartly so that costs of hiring warriors and building roads will come back in short time" said one tall man while drinking.  
  
"And of course we can't let that legend to crash our plans."  
  
"Legends? Please. You really believe in them?" said first one laughing.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should!" all of them heard voice from outside when suddenly there was explosion.  
  
Thanks to it glass in windows or rather all windows were destroyed and all that they could see was a person with ... Large wings on back. They couldn't see that person's face because moon was behind.  
  
"You should leave that forest at peace. It's ours. Otherwise we won't stay still" and person rose into air and flew from there leaving everyone in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wyndian?"  
  
"But Wyndia is in union with others."  
  
"Minister!" screamed soldier who ran into room with others and was ready to attack.  
  
"How... They?" it was all that main minister could say lying on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile mysterious one was heading back to forest.  
  
"Good. Now we will start getting back what's ours" said dark blue haired man who was standing on highest place in the castle which was in the middle of village in forest. "Now, it will all start."  
  
In town hall there were still so much questions and only one solution for them. They had to contact Wyndia's King to know what's going on.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feel free to tell what you think, but I hope that I made you wonder a bit . 


	2. Meeting

  
  
I don't own original characters of BoF serie.  
  
Okay so now we will meet up .  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: MeetingWyndia Castle  
  
„What do you mean by that?" asked Princess Nina while she was studying new reports about development of new technologies on new continent.  
  
"Well, all that we know is what we were given by ministers who were on that banquet that night" answered one of knights who brought the news.  
  
"But that's impossible. Wyndia is in union! And it was basically idea of our king to investigate that forest so why would we do something like that?!" but guards didn't answer because they knew that arguing with princess is not the best thing to do, especially when it was eight in the morning. "That's it!" she stood up from desk in office and made her way to doors. "I'm going to speak with the King!" and with that she exited room and slammed doors.  
  
She wasn't in the best mood. Well, who would be when people would accuse the ruler to plan something like that just for gain of one country. All the way to balcony she would think only about that person. Why didn't that person want to get the forest explored?  
  
"Your Highness" she bowed as she walked through large glass door.  
  
"My daughter, Nina" he greeted her warmly, but soon he turned his view in direction where far away was the place of unexpected attack. "Have you heard?"  
  
"About the attack?" she didn't stand up.  
  
"Who is the person who is behind it all?" he questioned himself. "And why not to explore that forest?"  
  
"Father" she said while she walked up to him. "Please, let me go there and see what it is all about."  
  
"But..."  
  
"As future ruler and your daughter I can't let something like to bedraggle our country's reputation. It's a duty of mine to ..."  
  
"Ha ha ha... I guess that arguing with you about something like this is useless" he laughed and handed her over her passport. "Just don't let your mother knew that I let you."  
  
"Dad" she felt warmer as he understood her. "Thank you" after that she ran out of there as fast as she could.  
  
"Nina, just please. Be careful."  
  
And after short packing up, she was on her way to Raphala for ship which would take her to other side of ocean. On her way she felt both angered and excited. She thought about meeting with others. After battle with goddess she had to come back to Wyndia. She was princess of that country. Ryu and others stayed there. Ryu wanted to learn more about Brood, Momo was really happy because she worked all she wanted with new technology and was the main engineer. And Rei stayed there because like he said he wouldn't leave it because he would like to stay with his friend rather than go back alone. But was it really all?  
  
"Oh, Miss Nina. Long time, no see" welcomed Breyd on wrath. "What made you come here? Any love-letters you want to sent by sea mail?" he joked.  
  
"N-no... It isn't anything like that. You see the reason is ..."  
  
"That thing that happened yesterday's night, ain't I right?"  
  
"I see that news travel fast."  
  
"You are going there to find out what is it all about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's good timing because there comes ship from Kombinat" he pointed black flat ship which was coming. "This is only transport of parts to our ships. It will take only ten minutes to unload it. You just wait" he left her.  
  
She decided to make a quick tour round port. Thanks to new machines it changed a bit. Robots helped to unload and load things on ships. More things were operated through computers. But still there were many people working there. And still there could be hear quarrelers about who is stronger. That brought memories from when she and others trained Breyd. All nights spent on practice. But main square was the same as year ago. Still children were playing there, still people were gathering there to discus. She could wander like that for long time, but she had to go back to wrath to be on time. She was rushing all the way to ship. But she slowed down when she heard familiar voices.  
  
"I don't understand you, Ryu. First time we sailed through ocean everything was okay with you. And now?" complained one.  
  
"Sorry, but I think they gave me too much to eat before sail" apologized other.  
  
"Doesn't that beat all? We sail so much yet you do so stupid things."  
  
She stopped to look at them as Rei was playing his role of older and wiser brother while Ryu was trying to get better. Now that wasn't something you see everyday. But when she heard that signal for leaving she started to run again and scream.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
They both looked at her quite surprised.  
  
"It's Nina!" said happily Ryu, but soon he pulled himself back to his previous pose which was leaning over broadside. "I think I 'm going to be sick."  
  
"You are all ready" exclaimed Rei.  
  
When she ran onto ship she just couldn't help herself from warm welcoming her friends. After that princess explained why she was heading to other continent. This hasn't shocked them that much. They knew that this could happen. Union wanted to get rid of such a place as that forest in which like legends say hide people and other ones who didn't wanted to fight or had to run. But what would a Wyndian do there?  
  
"From what I know many races hide there" said Momo, while letting them stay at her house which was situated in that famous city. "So maybe Some Wyndians still live there."  
  
"Come on" interrupted Rei. "They say that almost no one could survive there."  
  
"At the beginning."  
  
"Beginning? What do you mean by that, Momo?" Nina quickly reacted to that.  
  
"You see" she pulled out a map and placed it before them. "This forest is in really good place."  
  
"Show me this good place" demanded Furen.  
  
"You now. Some manners wouldn't kill you" she answered his with fuss while bringing other map of the same place but in different colors. "Now you see" she pointed. "This is all forest and as you can see ground there are really good for agriculture. See front trees are just like a shield from strong winds and sand and that's why they have such big leafs. And also they have got hot springs and normal springs because rivers start there and then they flow to ocean."  
  
"So when people say that no one survived" started Nina.  
  
"All that was said because no one came from there after Great Sand Storm which was made by mechanical fans from this city."  
  
"What we are waiting for then? Let's just go there, find out what's going on, find that person who is responsible for and clear the case" commanded Rei.  
  
"You know, Mr. Short-Tempered, there is one problem. Ryu is sick so we have to wait until he gets better" and that answer ended the conversation.  
  
Meanwhile deep in the forest there was a town. It was full of life. Shops, factories, armories, houses all that was in normal town. And on hill there was a castle in which lived leader of all those people. Grass-runners, Furens, Mallinos. But there couldn't be seen any Wyndians? Did they really live there?  
  
"Kiifa" guard entered large room in the castle. "Our news-catchers say that Wyndian princess came to find out everything by herself."  
  
"Then what are nervous about?"  
  
"I-I ..."  
  
"Remember" dark bleu-haired man stood from his seat and walked out on balcony. "There are Wyndians among us too."  
  
"But those ones from battle. They are with her."  
  
"Don't worry" he smirked to himself. "There are no danger to us. Now leave" both of them returned to their things.  
  
And in other part of forest ...  
  
"Come on!" screamed black haired girl. "Don't go easy on me just cuz I'm a girl!" she was patting because of strain.  
  
"You know. One more hit and you will be lying there unconsciously" said wolf grass-runner while looking at her. "Besides hurting something like you is no fun."  
  
"Something?! You want to die?!"  
  
"Really, how will you do ..." he teased her, but stopped as she started to cast spell. "Hey, we are fighting with out weapons or magic!" but it was too late.  
  
"Wind Blade!" she screamed and one strip on wind pushed her fighting partner back word into water. "That will teach" she said as was leaving that place.  
  
And with that she headed back to town knowing that soon she would have to face him again for rematch because she used magic even through she wasn't allowed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, it was longer then previous one, but you enjoyed it, right? Please R&R. 


	3. Night

Sorry if Momo will seemed to you a bit different than in the game, but it was a year so she could change a bit.

And I don't own BoF. That's Capcom's.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Night  
  
Although it was very late in the night Nina couldn't sleep. She knew that only hours separated her from finding out the cause and that feeling made her so stressed. She walked out to balcony of Momo's house to look at stars. She thought that maybe they would calm her down, but as she came out she noticed that she wasn't the only one who had problems with sleep that night.  
  
"Ryu" she started while she was coming closer towards him.  
  
"Hmm" he turned to her and quickly in panic hid scrap of paper into his pocket. "Well, Nina" he said with smile. "What is it? Can't sleep?"  
  
"No. I just walked to have some night walk."  
  
"Really?" he was surprised by that answer. "I didn't know you do something like that."  
  
"Idiot" she said with annoyance in her voice. "I don't do something like that" but she looked at him suspicious. "And what was that paper you hid?"  
  
"What paper?" he asked nervously but Ryu knew that there wasn't any sense in hiding that. "You know" he lowered his view and looked at paper when he pulled it out. "Despite what Momo said I thought that it would be good to try and find something more about that forest and all" he looked at her a little bit guilty. "So I wrote to people of Dragnier and asked about any information they have."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, they didn't write much more than we know from what Momo said, but ..." he paused for a moment. "They did write about some Wyndians."  
  
"What?" she asked and pulled paper from Ryu's hand. "What do they know?!" she looked at paper and she remained silent.  
  
"Well" said Ryu while he scratched his head. "That's all they know" he added with smile on his face and was happy that he could help at least this much.  
  
"Ryu" Nina turned to him and lifted that scrap. "What is it written here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked with questioned face.  
  
"I can't read it!" she announced while showing him it was written in language that was known only to Dragons.  
  
Brood smiled to himself as he found the cause of princess's request. He got it back and started to read all what was inserted there. Of course sometimes he stopped for a while because some of letters were so easy to read, but they made it to the end of letter. But what was written there in the letter showed them new things about past of this land. Nina couldn't just believe in that. All she could do was walking from one side to another and wondering with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I was thinking how or even if I should tell you this" Ryu wanted to calm her but he still felt guilty for reading that.  
  
"But this just doesn't make sense" she started. "Why? I don't understand."  
  
"Nina ..."  
  
"I mean" she tried to explain everything to herself. "Look. These Wyndians in the past, who were good fighters, left Wyndia because they didn't want to take part in battle against Brood, right? They hid themselves deep in that forest. No one could find them there. In conclusion no one could drag them out and made them go back to army and fight. And then after few years after that battle they find the remaining ones of Brood and they just started to fight" she sat down. "They hid there because they didn't want to do that, so why did they do that then?!" she started to cry hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"Shhh Nina" Ryu hugged her and patted her head.  
  
"But that means ...that means ... that Wyndians ..." her voice was becoming more and more quitter. "That we are ... murderers of your race too" these words hit Ryu more than anything.  
  
"Nina! Look!" he demanded to look at him. "It wasn't all Wyndians!" she was surprised by his words.  
  
She knew that Ryu was forgivable and understanding. Just like he didn't kill Garr even through that Guardian killed numerous of his race. More. He helped him to find out the truth. And now. He wasn't blaming anyone. There was no sign of anger in his eyes. All she could find or feel was that he wanted her to stay strong. Like then when she left home to travel with all of them to another continent.  
  
"But ..." she lowered her head so not to look at him. "They are ..." but she felt as her chin was lifted up.  
  
"I bet we will find out everything just like year ago" he said with conformt smile.  
  
"Aww" said Momo who was hiding behind wall watching that entire scene and was unnoticeable to them.  
  
"Don't you think it's rude just to spy on them like that" Rei scolded her who approached to her quietly.  
  
"Aaa!" Momo screamed and fall on her back. "Hmm" she looked at Rei surprised and ditzy. "R-Rei, what are you doing here at hour like this. He he" she sweatdropped.  
  
"You know the same can go to you."  
  
"Well" she stood up. "I heard someone was talking here so I though I should go and see who it was. He he."  
  
"And you are checking it up for at least ten minutes" he was continuing it.  
  
"I just couldn't help myself. They look so cute together. And it was all so warm just looking at them" she blushed slightly.  
  
"Machine freak talking about cuteness. Now that's something that can scare you."  
  
"And- ... What did you say?!" now she was back to her normal self. "Who did you call a machine freak, Mr. Crazy Weretiger?!"  
  
"Crazy?! Sorry but I wasn't the one that attacked black ship without thinking it over!"  
  
"Oh yeah, at least I programmed that black ship so it carried us across ocean!"  
  
"You wouldn't if it wasn't me who told you when to switch the engine on!"  
  
"So what ..." but their discussion was interrupted by explosion.  
  
"What was that?!" they all yelled.  
  
The noise from explosion was coming from town hall from main building.  
  
"Come on, Roy. One more" said one male Wyndian who had medium wings which had last feather on each wing three times longer than rest.  
  
"I'm tired of single attacks" answered other one with ruffled wings, but only in lower part of them. "What do you say about this. Meteor Rain!" and from the sky started to fall lots of little meteors which devastated town hall's right part in which were offices.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"I'm going in" said black haired man while he was approaching debris of walls.  
  
"Roy, you know I wanted to do that" the other long-feathered said. "Why do I always have to stay and watch?" he asked himself when he spotted that group of police was coming toward place of accident which they caused. "Maybe they won't let me get bored" he smiled and landed.  
  
"Stop right there!" screamed policeman while he pulled out his gun.  
  
"And am I moving?"  
  
"Look at that. He really is a Wyndian" said one of policemen who run up to his partner.  
  
"I know, but I have never seen Wyndian with wings thanks to which they could fly like this. I always thought that they had smaller wings."  
  
"Don't speak about THEM in my presence!" he screamed and lifted up to sky. "THEY are different from us, don't compare US to THEM!"  
  
"What kind of maniac he is?" policemen started to shot in the air, but he avoided all of their bullets without any problem.  
  
Inside damaged office Roy, black haired Wyndian, was searching for something. All shelves, all desks, all places in which that thing could be were checked. Nowhere was that thing. But he still didn't give up. Going back without it? No, there wasn't such an option. With it or no returning at all. One of these two. He made his way through hallway which wasn't effected by his spell.  
  
"I hate it!" Flag, the long-feathered one yelled as he was sending fire and ice arrows at police. "We aren't the same Wyndians" he was talking like maniac. "We are better. We are closer!" he sent one of his powered-up spells and was sure that it was the end of that group of watchmen.  
  
So he landed. Near that place while dust was still in the air and the road was damaged like after real battle.  
  
"You see" he was coming closer. "These Wyndians that you know can't do something like this."  
  
"Maybe because they still think" someone said while jumping out from dust and wounding Flag in his left arm.  
  
That caused long-feathered to jump aside from there and look closer at his opponent.  
  
"You see, they first think then attack, which doesn't cost them their blood unlike you" said Rei while he rubbed his opponent's blood from his knife.  
  
"But ... I ..." he was startled when he saw that his attack was blocked by Momo's protection spell and it didn't do any harm to policemen ( they only fainted ).  
  
"Now maximum protection in machine freak's style is what really protects" he smiled at her but soon he had to dodge her bazooka.  
  
"One more word and you will have to be protect by somebody else" she turned to Wyndian. "And who are you and what do you want?!" she demanded and she prepared her bazooka in case he would use some spell.  
  
"_Was it really that one year that changed her?_" thought Rei.  
  
"Wait, Momo!" screamed Nina as she was catching up with rest. "Please, let me talk with him" she asked her.  
  
"You are sure, Nina?"  
  
"If it isn't daughter of king of Wyndia, Princess Nina" Flag said with sarcasm. "Maybe I should bow in front of her Highness" he added with a smirk folding his bleeding arm.  
  
"You want to start" asked Rei preparing.  
  
"Rei, please" said Nina. "I ... I wanted to ask you. Why did you attack banquet that night? What was the cause?" she asked with kindness in her voice.  
  
"Banquet?" he asked shocked but soon he smirked. "Oh, that one. Sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"And what did you think? That there is only one Wyndian living there in the forest?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't understand, but the main ..." but he paused and kneeled down holding his scruff.  
  
He seemed to be in pain and spot on his scruff was becoming more and more clear. Soon he started to change. His legs and arms were becoming more like birds like. His head was changing it looks into that of bird. And wings became bigger. Now he was standing in front of them as big two-footed bird with brown feathers all over his body and long tongue that was sticking out from his beak. But he wasn't himself anymore. Now he was just an animal that was leaded into fight by its animal instincts.  
  
"Mekyo" said Kiifa as he was watching stars on his balcony. "I think that there is something wrong" he said with a smirk that wasn't noticeable to her because he was standing back to her. "I think I will send you there. Go" and with that words Mekyo, black-haired Wyndian girl, attacker of banquet made her way in direction of city. "Soon" Kiifa added looking at pair of undamaged wings which were disappearing.  
  
"Dragon-boy, out of my way! NOW!" yelled Roy while sending another spell and trying to escape but flying in hallways wasn't all that easy.  
  
"Sure but first you are handing me over what you took" screamed Ryu in his Warrior form chasing him.  
  
And soon they flew out of building.  
  
"Flag, we are lea..." but all he could see was his friend lying in pond of blood severely damaged. "No" he was startled by that scene.  
  
"Nina!" yelled Ryu. "What happened here?"  
  
"He just changed suddenly and attacked us. We didn't ..."  
  
"NO!" and all of them looked up.  
  
There in light of moon Mekyo was watching all that with tears in her eyes. One of her friends was lying there with many wounds, ruffled wings and without any sign of life killed by that group. They were surprised too. One night and they saw three Wyndians with wings just like in past.  
  
"Mekyo" Roy flew to her. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"That can't" she said slowly.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled dragon flying up to them but he was treated with wind spell.  
  
"Mekyo" he received her attention and hit her in stomach which caused her to fell unconscious and to disappeared her wings but he caught her and flew away.  
  
But Ryu was unconscious too, so he couldn't chase them. Nina looked once more at body of that Wyndian and reminded his last words. "I just wanted ... all of us ... to ... come back ..."  
  
"_Where?_" she asked herself in thoughts. "_Where did you want to come back?_"  
  
Preview:

That night the map was stolen. Old map that was drawn right after battle with goddess by Brood.

Was it what those Wyndians were after?  
  
That night one of Wyndians who lived on this continent died but did he change because he wanted or because he was forced to?  
  
Next: In search for what was sealed in past times.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Now that was a bit long, wasn't it? Please R&R and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
